No need for ROYAL RUMBLE!
by Hellstinger' Jon Jigga
Summary: Tenchi and gang are invited in the Royal Rumble and they aren't alone......rated PG-13 for mild language.


FIRST FOR THE DISCLAIMER:  
  
I own Tenchi Muyo, Outlaw Star, Sonic the Hedgehog, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or   
Dragonball Z.   
I also don't own the World Wrestling Federation. Vince McMahon and Titan Sports have   
the rights to it.  
What ever you do please don't sue me!  
  
Now for our story.  
  
NO NEED FOR ROYAL RUMBLE.  
  
You think this is just another basic Tenchi fan fic right? WRONG! It's anime crossover. However, That's not all. Our video game cronies from SEGA, The Chaotix (Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Mighty, Charmy Bee, and their special guest Sonic) decided to drop in apparently. Little that they know, they are competing in a battle royal. Anything could happen in the royal rumble (and I mean ANYTHING!) So let's get on with our story.  
  
(At the Chaotix base, on the Floating Island that is)  
  
Vector- For some reason, we are competing in a battle royal called the "royal rumble."  
(The Chaotix scream in disbelief)  
Espio- The Royal Rumble?! What in God's name is that?  
Mighty- I don't know and probably I don't care.  
Sonic- I know what it is!  
Knuckles- Okay tell us since you think you know about almost everything!  
Sonic- Okay here it goes:  
(Begins brief history of the Royal Rumble).  
In the World Wrestling Federation, there is an event called the Royal Rumble. Each year in January, that event is held in the U.S. 30 men or should I say 30 tremendous superstars-  
Knuckles- You didn't have to change the line to be an ass kisser, man.  
Sonic- Shut up! Let me finish dammit! I know more than you do! As I was rudely interrupted, 30 superstars enter to fight for the most prestigious prize in the business- The WWF Championship. The rules are simple. 2 men enter, who happen to be numbers 1 & 2 will fight and begin. Then after every two minutes, 3, 4, 5 and so on will enter the fray. If all 30 men has entered and are all eliminated, that last man standing would win. To eliminate your opponent(s) you must throw him/her over the top rope. Not under, not between, but OVER the tope amd with both feet hitting the ground. The winner will be the #1 contender for the World Heavyweight Title and will face off with the champ at the most fun filled event: WRESTLEMANIA!!   
*Chaotix are filled with glee and happiness... except for Vector who was snoozing.  
Knuckles- VECTOR! WAKE THE (bleep) UP!  
Vector (waking up like if he got smacked) Wha-What happened, bro?   
Sonic- Don't tell me you fell asleep after I explained everything!  
Vector- Yep! I sure did!  
Sonic- Dammit!  
Mighty- You could have of said 'Gundammit.'  
(They all turned to him and smacked him).  
Espio- It wasn't really necessary to say that.  
Knuckles- Basically.  
Vector- How long do we need to train?  
Sonic- Two weeks.  
Knuckles- That'll be enough. Besides we've dodged so many encounters with Enerjak and Kragok.  
(If you people are don't undersatnd this, read the Knuckles/Chaotix comics. You'd understand what I mean).  
Sonic- And Robotnik.  
Knuckles- Yeah, basically.  
Espio- You know there's no friends in this sort of thing.  
Vector- What?  
Knuckles- No allies? Why?  
Mighty- He's right. The Royal Rumble is every man for himself. It's all about the fame, the World title, and a chance to be in the main event at Wrestlemania.  
Sonic (beginning to smirk and look evilly at Knuckles) *this'll prove that I'm better than him and I'll get my title shot at Wrestlemania!  
-Elsewhere at the Masaki Shrine...  
(The Tenchi gang has also received a letter to compete in this "Royal Rumble." Everyone except Ayeka of all people was thrilled until............)  
Ayeka- I can't believe we're invited in this massacre.  
Ryoko- Well believe it princess. There's something you could do than just be an old maid.  
Ayeka (getting ticked off) Who did you say was an old maid?!   
Mihoshi- Um, I guess she means you, Ayeka.  
Ayeka- No one calls me an old maid!  
Ryoko- Well someone just did, princess. Just can't deal with the truth when it hurts.  
Ayeka- *getting pissed off* That's it! I will kick your smartass in that rumble!  
Ryoko- Bring it Ayeka! I'll give you a fight you'll never forget! (begins to give an evil smile).  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
